Smashed
by sofeyrose
Summary: In an effort to console a distraught Kyoka Suigetsu, some of the zanpakuto spirits get her smashed, hoping she'd be able to drink away her sorrows. The results are not pretty. Oneshot


"He was the only one I gave a damn about. The only one! I gave him my powers, my body! All for him ya' know?!"Kyoka Suigetsu bawled, lurching violently to the side, uncaring of the fact that her normally neatly styled white hair was in distray and her face was tear-stained, nearly sloshing over her sixteenth glass.

Zabimaru stared. "Oi, Kyoka Suigetsu...you might not wanna blurt out crap like that or people are gonna think you and Aizen were screwing each other,"Zabimaru muttered, watching as the white-haired zanpakuto spirit downed the remainer of her drink before quite literally getting into Zabimaru's face.

"N-not true! Apologise!"she hiccupped as her form started to sway.

"Come now Kyoka Suigetsu,"the gentle voice of Sode No Shirayuki intervened before things could escalate, laying firm hands on Kyoka Suigetsu's shoulders and gently guiding her back to her seat. "There is no need to dwell on Sosuke Aizen anymore. He has been punished for his crimes and is now imprisoned forever, while you are spared such a fate because you are innocent and just another unlucky soul that never wanted any part in the various crimes he has committed. You are free of him. Here, have another glass. Drink up!"

Kyoka sniffed slightly, gazing bleary-eyed at Sode No Shirayuki, then back at the glass being carefully filled by a masked Senbonzakura. With a creepy and somewhat deranged grin uncharacteristic of the usually apathetic zanpakuto, she raised the glass and gave it a little shake. "Drink up!"she echoed in a loud and and rambunctious holler, before gulping the contents down in one whole swing.

She slammed the cup down, flashed Zabimaru and Sode No Shirayuki another deranged grin, before promptly face-slamming the counter top.

...

For several moments, all was silent.

"Do remind me again why we are trying to get Kyoka Suigetsu completely and utterly intoxicated?"an ice-cold voice cut through the silence.

Before anyone could reply, Kyoka Suigetsu suddenly shot back up unexpectedly, green eyes darting around wildly. "What I want to know!"she began in a slurred voice. "Is why-" and here she jabbed her free hand in the direction to her left. "-Up-his-ass was invited along! Huh? Huh!"

Hyorinmaru merely gazed impassively back at her, unimpressed. "You are drunk."

Kyoka Suigetsu snorted rudely, leaning forward towards the ice dragon despite Sode No Shirayuki's efforts to keep her seated. "I am not drunk! I cannot be drunk! Because you never know when Sosuke is going to call me...Sosuke...who is a traitor..."her breath started to hitch, her eyes watering and growing teary.

"Oi, Kyoka Suigetsu! Here's another one! Who wants another delicious glass?! Drink up!"Zabimaru hastily intervened, shoving another glass into shaking hands.

She appeared mildly shocked for a moment, just staring at the full glass, perplexed. Then, slowly, an alarming and disturbing grin spread across her face before she started chugging the drink down.

"I do not think this is an appropriate action, for us or for Kyoka Suigetsu,"Hyorinmaru voiced his disapproval.

"Oh let loose a bit, Hyorinmaru-dono,"Sode No Shirayuki countered. "The poor girl was an emotional wreck when I found her. Keeping her emotions all bottled up isn't healthy for her at all."

Hyorinmaru let out an uncharacteristic sigh. When Sode No Shirayuki, Zabimaru and oddly enough Senbonzakura had announced their grand plan to save Kyoka Suigetsu from her misery by getting her utterly smashed, his master had been the one to oppose the strongest. Of course, his master hadn't actually _said _anything, but the ice dragon knew his master's true feelings as well as his own.

Thus, Hyorinmaru took it upon himself to moniter the gathering.

Intense eyes narrowed. No, he would not disappoint his master. He would make sure nothing got _too _out of hand. Kami knows what would happen should Kyoka Suigetsu manage to slip away and get into the Seireitei while she was still like this.

...

But maybe a drink or two wouldn't hurt.


End file.
